movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weasels
The Weasels are friendly animals. Gallery Waldo Weasel.png|Waldo Franklin Weasel Charles Weasel.png|Charles Adler Weasel Julie Weasel.png|Juliana Daisy 'Julie' Weasel Shy Weasel.png|Schroeder Russell 'Shy' Weasel About them *They are sweet heroes and some of Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Anderson Joey *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *Danny Danbul *Olie Polie Bear *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) Waldo's Relatives: *Jingle the Baker (girlfriend/wife) *Ellie Weasel (adoptive daughter) Poses Snapshot 3 (6-12-2018 2-00 PM).png|They're stuck! Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 2-00 PM).png|Budge up! Why should you be first.png|Why should you be first? Snapshot 5 (6-12-2018 2-12 PM).png|BUMP! Julie has Jake.png|Good Jake Weapons Waldo Waldo Weasel (two sabers).png|Two Sabers Waldo Weasel (two sabers) (one yellow and one black).png|One Yellow and One Black Waldo Weasel (pistol).png|Pistol Charles Mr Charles Weasel (pistol).png|Pistol Mr Charles Weasel (saber staff).png|Saber Staff Mr Charles Weasel (saber staff) (orange).png|Orange Saber Staff Julie Julie Weasel (pistols).png|Pistols Julie Weasel (sabers).png|Two Sabers Julie Weasel (sabers) (one blue and one green).png|One Blue and One Green Shy Shy Weasel (pistols).png|Pistols Shy Weasel (sabers).png|Two Sabers Shy Weasel (sabers) (one blue, one green, and one red).png|Two Sabers (One Blue, One Green, and One Red) Clothing Waldo Weasel (trunks).png Waldo Weasel (pajamas).png Mr Charles Weasel (trunks).png Mr Charles Weasel (pajamas).png Julie Weasel (swimsuit).png Julie Weasel (pyjamas).png Shy Weasel (swimsuit).png Shy Weasel (pajamas).png Waldo Weasel (winter suit).png Mr Charles Weasel (winter suit).png Julie Weasel (winter suit).png Shy Weasel (winter suit).png Poses Waldo: Poses (tongue) Waldo Weasel (tongue).png|Waldo (Tongue) Waldo Weasel (tongue) (pistol).png|Pistol (Tongue) Waldo Weasel (tongue) (two sabers).png|Two Sabers (Tongue) Waldo Weasel (tongue) (two sabers) (one yellow and one black).png|Yellow Saber and Black Saber (Tongue) Waldo Weasel (tongue) (trunks).png Waldo Weasel (tongue) (pajamas).png Waldo Weasel (winter suit) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (winter suit) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (winter suit) (tongue and pipe).png Poses (pipe) Waldo Weasel (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (pipe) (two sabers).png Waldo Weasel (pipe) (two sabers) (one yellow and one black).png Waldo Weasel (pipe) (trunks).png Waldo Weasel (pipe) (pistol).png Waldo Weasel (pipe) (pajamas).png Poses (pipe and tongue) Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue).png Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue) (two sabers).png Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue) (two sabers) (one yellow and one black).png Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue) (trunks).png Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue) (pistol).png Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue) (pajamas).png Charles: Poses (straw) Charles_Weasel_(Straw).png Mr Charles Weasel (straw) (trunks).png Mr Charles Weasel (straw) (saber staff).png Mr Charles Weasel (straw) (saber staff) (orange).png Mr Charles Weasel (straw) (pistol).png Mr Charles Weasel (straw) (pajamas).png Mr Charles Weasel (winter suit) (straw).png Disguises Waldo (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Tongue and Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo (Pipe, Tongue, and Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Poodles' Minions).png Charles (Straw) (Poodles' Minions).png Julie (Poodles' Minions).png Shy Weasel (Poodles' Minions).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (Paul Bunyan) (pipe and tongue).png Charles (Davy Crockett).png Charles (Davy Crockett) (straw).png Julie Weasel (Princess Minnie).png Julie Weasel (Princess Minnie) (violet velvet cloak).png Shy Weasel (Tommy Pickles).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (Jim Hawkins) (tongue and pipe).png Mr Charles Weasel (Charles Chaplin).png Mr Charles Weasel (Charles Chaplin) (straw).png Julie Weasel (Mae West).png Shy Weasel (Fievel Mousekewitz).png Waldo Weasel (tuxedo).png Waldo Weasel (Cary Grant).png Waldo Weasel (Cary Grant) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (Cary Grant) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (Cary Grant) (pipe and tongue).png Mr Charles Weasel (Ed Wynn).png Mr Charles Weasel (Ed Wynn) (straw).png Julie Weasel (Vanellope).png Shy Weasel (Timothy).png Gallery (rings) Waldo Weasel (ring).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue and pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (pipe).png Trivia *Waldo wears an orange shirt with a yellow dot and three yellow circles. *Charles wears a blue shirt white dark blue stripes and white sleeves, three grey buttons, a dark grey, dark green, and purple cap with dark grey circle on top, and blue socks with yellow dots on them. *Julie Weasel wears a pink shirt, grey skirt, and two flowers (one pink and one yellow with each a yellow on them). *Shy Weasel wears a blue shirt with I Love You logo and a white pair of underpants. *They have their own series called 'The Weasels' and have met Stephen and his friends on TV programs and see many events. *The Weasels will hopefully be joining Stephen and his friends in other movie spoof travels. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *It is revealed that Shy has a crush on Trix Fox. *Waldo sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. *Charles sometimes carries a straw in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. *Waldo has been married to Jingle. *Waldo and Jingle have adopted Ellie as their first daughter. Category:Characters Category:Animals